


First Time of Many

by BoredWriterOnTheInternet



Series: Barnstrong [3]
Category: Insatiable - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barnstrong, Bottom Bob Armstrong, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Bob Barnard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWriterOnTheInternet/pseuds/BoredWriterOnTheInternet
Relationships: Bob Armstrong/Bob Barnard
Series: Barnstrong [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	First Time of Many

Barnard pulled Bob by the front of his shirt towards the bedroom. Continuing to kiss him as he did so. Not wanting to break the contact for even a minute. The time apart had made them both desperate, the conformation that these overwhelming feelings were felt by both men was fuelling the passion.

As soon as they stepped into the room Barnard pulled back, pushing Bob onto the bed and quickly removing his own shirt. Bob flushed, a blush spreading across his face and down his neck. He felt like a blushing bride on her honeymoon. All that confidence from before was starting to fade and was being replaced by butterflies.

"Look at you, spread all pretty for me," Barnard's voice was deep and smooth. Barnard had finished stripping down till he was only in a pair of black boxers. Bob had to make an effort to keep his mouth shut as he drank in the sight of the man in front of him. Barnard was truly beautiful. It only added to Bob’s nerves.

He leaned over Bob on the bed and before Bob even had the chance to think his clothes were being removed by Barnard. Bob watched as his clothes disappeared item by item. Barnard made sure to watch out for any signs that Bob wanted to slow down or stop. But as Bob wriggled out of his boxers and pulled Barnard into a kiss, he assumed he was okay.

Barnard reached into the bedside drawer, pulling out the lube and putting some on one hand. He then slowly began rubbing Bob's cock from root to tip. Alternating his grip and pressure.

The action combined with the sight made Bob moan loudly. He was seeing stars already and he willed himself not to come. "Ah! Feels so-" Bob interrupted himself by moaning.

"If you want, we can just do this."

Bob shook his head quickly. "Want you in-inside of me."

Barnard moaned loudly at Bob's words. Moving his hand away from Bob's cock, he pushed one finger into Bob slowly. Earning him a gasp from the other man.

"How does it feel," Barnard asked, moving his finger in and out in shallow thrusts.

"Strange," Bob managed.

"Bad strange or..."

"Good strange," Bob nodded his head quickly, "Very good."

Barnard smirked adding another finger and beginning to stretch Bob slowly. He watched as the other man writhed about on the bed. Hands grasping at sheets, as he moaned uncontrollably.

Suddenly Bob moaned loudly, hips jerking. "What was that?"

"That darlin, was your prostrate," Barnard began to tease that spot mercilessly. Adding another finger.

"Please fuck me already."

"I'm a lot to take sweetheart, don't want to hurt you," as he spoke Barnard moved one of Bob's hands to cup him, feeling his size.

"Jesus- I don't think you'll fit!"

"I will darlin, just need to get you nice and open for me,"

Barnard spent some time focusing on getting Bob relaxed and well stretched. It wouldn't do well to hurt his darlin on the first go.

Barnard pulled his fingers out, slipping on a condom and grabbing some more lube just to be on the safe side. 

He lined himself up at Bob's entrance and began to push in slowly. Bob thrashed about on the bed.

"Too much!"

Barnard moved slowly, "deep breaths, let me on sweetheart."

"I can't-" Bob cut himself off with another moan.

Barnard took the opportunity to push in the rest of the way. He took deep breaths, stopping himself from fucking into Bob.

"You okay?"

"You're really huge you know that," Bob was panting.

Barnard grinned. Grinding into Bob making him moan again. "That’s it darlin. Look at you know. All bark and no bite. Sweet for me now aren't you. Just like at the office. Is that what all those insults and arguing was about? Wanted me to fuck you into submission."

"N-no," Bob said weakly.

"It’s not good to lie sweetheart. It’s okay to admit. You don't know how long I've wanted you. How many times I imagined pushing into you.”

Bob moaned loudly, Barnard took the chance and began to push in and out. Making Bob moan louder. He clawed at Barnard too lost in pleasure.

"That’s its Bob. Feel how deep I am. I can feel you stretched tight around me. Welcoming me in. Made to fit me weren't you sweetheart. This is what you've needed all along."

"Yes, yes yes!" Bob thrashed about wildly.

It only took a couple deeper thrusts to make Bob cum. He arched off the bed in pleasure. The sight of it made Barnard cum along with him.

After a few minutes Barnard cleaned them up before lying in bed with Bob. They were both quiet and happy. After Bob had fallen asleep, Barnard leaned in close "I love you darling." Before sleep caught up with him as well.


End file.
